The Adventure of Jimbob AAAAAAAAANNNNUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS
Chapter 1: Civilizing Jimbob YOU may have heard an admin by the name of AAAAAAAAANNNNUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS; who may have written such classics as Slenderman's AAAAAAAAANNNNUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS, Tender AAAAAAAAANNNNUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS, and even the famous Shrek Is AAAAAAAAANNNNUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS. Well, this story is about how all of these characters will come together. There may be some new AAAAAAAAANNNNUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS, some old AAAAAAAAANNNNUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS, and even some deleted AAAAAAAAANNNNUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS that everyone seemed to forget about. Now, the story starts off with Jimbob AAAAAAAAANNNNUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS lying in the bathroom, looking at the prons. As his mother enters the room, she is shocked by the sight of this. "HOLY FUCK!" his mother screamed, in a sudden shock. "WHAT THE FUCK MOM! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK, YOU FAT STUPID AAAAAAAAANNNNUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I screamed at my mother, with a fury. She left the room, in order to get her "stuff". Long story short, we did kinky AAAAAAAAANNNNUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS - in which I am not allowed to talk about (since this is the trollpasta AAAAAAAAANNNNUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS). Well, after a long period of time of doing those stuff, I had to prepare for AAAAAAAAANNNNUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS. My bus arrived, meaning that I have to stare at the fat bitch bus driver who was nasty. She said "Hello..." while the wind passed her breath towards me. It smelt like garlic. I wanted to pass out, because the smell was atrocious. Well, after I got in my seat-I was sitting next to a sexy woman. I said "hey bby... you wanna go out sometime?" She belched out the words, in a manly tone, "Sure..." As I heard her voice I was like "HOLY AAAAAAAAANNNNUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS. YOU'RE AN AAAAAAAAANNNNUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS!?!?!" Then the bus driver, not watching what she was doing, took a sharp turn, bumping me towards this one "chick" who sat at the side of me. She shoved me real hard. She gave out a bellowing tone "Pat mad." It was so confusing towards me, I had to ask "Is your name Patricia, or Patrick?" She responded with a "Patricia." As I noticed from just glancing down there, I noticed that... well... lets just say that she had her father's "AAAAAAAAANNNNUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS". I asked her another question "Are you sure? Because you don't look like a Patricia." As she was turning red, she grabbed me and threw me out of the window. The bus driver didn't give two shits about what happened. She just drove off, with her ugliness that can kill a baby. As I walked a troublesome twelve AAAAAAAAANNNNUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS, I was so infuriated that I punched a baby. As I got to the AAAAAAAAANNNNUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS, my friend was blaring Blood on the Dance Floor- making me punch TWO babies. As I went to my first hour, Espanol. The bus driver was AAAAAAAAANNNNUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS in for my hot, sexy, teacher. I was like "DUDE. WHY DO YOU HATE ME!?!" She retorted "I don't. I think... you're kind of cute... ;D"- AAAAAAAAANNNNUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS, she managed to do that with actual words. As she put in a video, which was the blue man group. She turned off the lights and a scene of them, one of them, looking down on me. I jumped. That shit was too spooky, that a AAAAAAAAANNNNUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS popped out. But anyways, the day went on AAAAAAAAANNNNUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS. I hanged out with my stupid friends, who I ponder the question on why I hang out with them. I believe I'm alone. But, I use the interwebs in order to escape my problems. As I was eating lunch with my AAAAAAAAANNNNUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS, they said "H-h-h-hey Jimbob." I let out a sigh, "Hey... what's up..." "The sky, LEL!" Then the whole table started to laugh. I swear, if I had a gun. I would probably shoot myself. Category:AAAAAAAAANNNNUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS